In the field of low pressure casting of aluminum vehicle wheels, a water-cooled mold has become the development trend of the metal mold of the aluminum vehicle wheel because of its unique advantages.
However, in our many years of practice, it has been found that the using effect of the water-cooled mold of a conventional annular cooling channel is not very desirable. Through analysis and repeated verification, it has been found that the essential reason why the using effect of the annular cooling channel is undesirable is that the annular cooling channel also cools the places where cooling is not required in addition to those where cooling is required, and the smooth use of the wind-cooled mold is good evidence.
However, due to the inherent defect of wind cooling, i.e., small cooling intensity, the wind cooling is quite limited in the improvement of production efficiency and the enhancement of casting quality. Furthermore, wind has the disadvantages of non-recoverability and non-recyclability, which results in the waste of resources.
Therefore, developing an apparatus which is capable of achieving the goal of spot cooling and cannot be restricted by the product structure becomes the key for the successful promotion of the water-cooled mold in industry of aluminum vehicle wheels. The present invention aims to provide a cooling apparatus capable of realizing side mold water spot cooling.